


Zephyranthes

by ioioy77



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demigods, Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioioy77/pseuds/ioioy77
Summary: 簡介：冥王應該是要誘拐春神的人，而不是反過來。





	Zephyranthes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zephyranthes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800060) by [Milieu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu). 



斑一咬下蘋果就意識到了他的錯誤。

並不是說他接過頻果時沒有仔細思考，如果是柱間以外的人給的，他只會當場拒絕。但這 _是_ 柱間，那個每當斑回來時握著斑的手腕把他拉進花園，無論他是否外表凌亂或是渾身是血，眼神因他所見過的事和他帶入冥府的靈魂而空洞。柱間身上不具備虛假狡詐的特質，至少斑是這麼認為的。

即使只有短短的一瞬，忘記柱間的身體裡也同樣留著神的血液，對斑來說是非常愚蠢的，而接受任何神給出的東西就意味著你允許他們支配你。

" 噢糟糕 " 柱間說，聽起來絲毫也不擔憂，在斑轉身去確認離開花園的路只在瞬息之間便爬滿了植物，而剩下的那條路則是通往柱間的住所。斑，至今為止身為一個這花園迫不及待想趕出的外來者，就這樣被仍鮮明的留在唇上的蜜納入此地。

 _若你不會永久地離開，_ 那馥郁的微風似乎如此對他低語， _不如就留下來。_

柱間皺著眉專注了一會，那無法通行的樹叢發出了一陣窸窣聲，但除此之外仍留在原地。他聳了聳肩然後說(語氣過於漫不經心了，如果你考慮到他做了什麼的話)" 抱歉，它們現在不受我的控制，你大概只能待到冬天了。 "

斑看了看他然後看了看自己手上咬了一口的蘋果。

並不是說他不知道這樣的事終有一天可能會發生，畢竟他才是那個一直選擇回到此地的人。

" 不 " 他乾脆的回答，然後又咬了一口。這是他所嚐過的最美味的東西，但他並沒有停下來仔細地品嘗。他把蘋果吃到只剩下核，另外又嚥下了一些種籽。

" 我想我會待一整年 "

蘋果樹上仍滿載著蘋果，而柱間的微笑比穿越樹枝流瀉而下的陽光還要明亮還要溫暖。

並不是說如果開口要求更多的話，斑會被否絕那滋味。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的話：  
> Zephyranthes在花語裡指的是對等的愛以及贖罪。


End file.
